Freddy and Dakota
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: This is NOT a fanfiction. This is a TRUE story about my "sister" and a dream demon. I'm making this book just for her and I feel like I should try and get it published. I post it here for your opinions. The story is only updated when me and her talk about Freddy.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

This is a story of my dear "sister", Dakota Lacount, and her best friend, Freddy. I do know Freddy's last name, but before I say anything, you better read on.

My name is Crystalynn Petoskey. Me and Dakota had known each other since I was in 7th grade and she was in 6fh grade. We met on the bus of our church and became quite close. We lost contact with each other for three years before being reunited again in a biker's club called "T-Bars Rally Club". If it wasn't for my father, Jeremy Petoskey, or as his biker name is, Sticky, we would've never gotten back together, sisters once again.

There were a few things I never knew about my sister until we united again, her best friend included. She told me one night about it when we were having a sleepover at my house.

We were laying in bed together (I had a queen size bed at the time… but I had a terrible habit of kicking in my sleep… poor Dakota, LOL) when she told me about her friend Freddy.

I was shocked at first… maybe even a bit frightened, because her Freddy, was the Freddy I never thought could be nothing more but a movie character… Freddy Krueger!

I sat there and listened to all her stories of her and Freddy, responding at the right times. With each story she told, I became less and less frightened. She made me realize that all the movies were lies. Just mockery of this gentle demon.

She told me how she had seen him even before she had watched the first movie of Nightmare On Elm Street. Naturally she was terrified. When he first visited her dreams, she was petrified. But, with a little kindness and encouragement, Dakota and Freddy finally became friends.

It's a little funny to see Dakota and Freddy have little conversations with me right there. I learned how much Freddy is nothing like the Freddy from the movies. Sure he still looks the same, and sure he MAY go into other peoples dreams, wanting to slice and dice them… but deep down inside, he truly cares for Dakota, and that's what makes me trust him as well.

I felt a little guilty when Dakota started telling me about how because of me, Freddy felt like Dakota had broken a promise that they had made.

She told the promise was that Dakota would never get any friends.

I felt so guilty, I asked why they had made a promise like that. She said it's because he's afraid she'll forget about him.

I laughed at that. I highly doubted that Dakota could forget about a friend like Freddy, but yet here I am, writing this story to help her not forget. There is a reason for this, but I won't be telling until further into the book.

I understood why Freddy was so upset, so I sat myself up and started to reason with him (even though I couldn't even see nor hear him… Dakota had to translate for me). I think I was able to get through his head, because after a bit, Dakota said that he understands… and maybe would even try to get me into one of their dream conversations. I couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Hearts

Dakota told me something quite shocking, but also quite wonderful. Freddy had gotten himself a GIRLFRIEND!

It was such wonderful news I could barely hold back all my questions.

Apparently, the girl's name is Marcie, and she's just Freddy's type!

She had died the same way Freddy had… in a fire.

She has burnt brown hair, blue eyes, a blood-red dress, and her burns are just a bit lighter than Freddy's.

I just knew that it would be love forever. Love at first sight is what Dakota told me.

They met when Freddy was invading another dream. She was there invading the same dream. Love at first sight if I do say so myself.

I thought Freddy had found himself the perfect girl… until that one day.

Dakota and her family came over and she told me something that made my blood boil.

Marcie… was CHEATING on Freddy!

I was so angry I couldn't properly say anything but "with who", and "why"?

I barely heard my sister talk about it, I was that pissed, but I still responded at the right times. I hope she didn't notice.

I did hear the part about Freddy's heart being broken. I could relate to him.

I told them both about my ex, Eric Sawtelle. Apparently, his stupid ass never actually loved me. All's he wanted from me was my body. I'm not even into sex!

I told them about the conversation that was sent to me by my friend, Faith Pennington, between her and Eric. I showed them the conversation, they both got really pissed off, especially Freddy, reading the part about Eric wanting to get with Dakota while he was still dating me.

One night, when me and her were babysitting these two kids, Bret and his little sister, Danny, me and her cut out Eric in a picture of me and him at the Cadet Ball together and burned it in the backyard. It was so much fun watching the bastard's face burn! I forgot to ask her if Freddy was even there, burning it with us!


	3. Chapter 3

My Reasons

Dakota came over with her mother and father again, she had Freddy with her, but in an unusual way. This is where I explain my reasons for this book.

She and her family had just came back from a wedding and she was telling about it.

Apparently, this woman that was there, is a BIIIITCH!

Apparently, she kept telling Dakota that she shouldn't be wearing her necklace in a church. It's just a PENDANT for God's sake! It's not like she's part of a Coven! Her father wears the same thing, and yet this SLUT flirts with him!

Dakota wanted to stab her in the neck with a spoon. I didn't know what to say to that… I rather use a fork… it's more effective.

I asked her if Freddy knew about this and she said he did… then she started telling me new things.

She didn't change any of her stories of course, she just started telling me about how she and Freddy were connected.

She told me about the house where she was born was the same house Freddy was born and died in, which, unsurprisingly, is NOT the same house in the movies. Hell, it's not even on Elm Street.

She was born in the same room where Freddy was born and also died in, I guess that's what started the connection.

It was when I started talking to her about Russia wanting to start World War 3 in Ukraine and asked her if she was going to talk about it with Freddy when Dakota told me how he was part of her mind and part of her heart.

Apparently, Dakota's left side of her brain is a little room just for Freddy only. Whatever Dakota sees, hears, or feels, Freddy does too.

I started to get all embarrassed deep down inside about all those times I had undressed in front of my sister, not knowing that the dream demon could be watching too.

She told me how Freddy was trying to "organize" her mind because it was so cluttered. She told me how Freddy had said that if you could take one look into Dakota's mind, you would wish you were dead.

Apparently, her mind is full of bad things… little things that had hurt her and everything. I made a point that this means that her memories of cutting herself were in there too… showing Freddy what she used to do to herself, and how I'm sure that makes him feel bad. She agreed with me.

She told me how he had tried getting into my mind when I'm asleep to get me into their conversations, but my mind was like a padlock that could not be undone. I thought that really sucked, but then Dakota told me how when Freddy first visited her mind, she had lost some of her memory. I didn't think it sucked that Freddy couldn't get into my mind anymore.

Then, me and Freddy started talking, through Dakota's body! Freddy was actually using Dakota's body to talk to me!

I was a bit confused about who I was talking to. I got so confused that my brain started to hurt, so our conversation had to be cut short.

When I started talking to Dakota again, that's when I got my reason to write this book.

She told me that all her scars were starting to fade away. I told her that that should be a good thing, but she told me that it's the scars that help her remember Freddy.

She's afraid that without her scars, she will forget about him.

I told her that that was ridiculous and that there was no way that she could forget about Freddy because they've been through so much together.

But I make this book for her anyways, just incase.


	4. Chapter 4

How They Were Really Born

Dakota and Freddy came over again today.

They and Dakota's parents had dinner with us, blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and oranges. They all loved my cooking, I was extremely grateful.

After we finished our dinner and cleaned the table off, I brought Dakota into my room to read what I've been working on in this book. It was originally just for Dakota, but I became so proud of myself for the progress of it, I wanted to try and get it published. Of course, I needed both of their permissions first.

Dakota gave me permission right off the bat, but Freddy wanted to talk it over a bit. He finally gave me permission to publish.

We layed on my bed together and Dakota started telling me about one of her girlfriends was having boy trouble, and Freddy was keeping her in check to help this girl out.

Dakota finally got tired enough that she fell right asleep on my bed, right next to me.

As she fell asleep, Freddy took over and we started talking again.

He made me laugh so much my sides started to hurt. He kept complaining about the way Dakota was sleeping (her upper body was on the bed while her legs dangled off the side). He kept saying it was really uncomfortable.

I made a point with him about all those times that I've kick Dakota out of bed in my sleep, having to sleep on a rough carpet floor. He said it was still more comfortable than the way she was sleeping now.

He also told me something new… the way they were born that Dakota didn't even know.

Freddy was not born in a hospital house. He was born in a trailer… in the bathroom! He also died there too. Dakota was born in the same bathroom.

I asked if Dakota had gotten her story mixed up… he said she didn't even know.

I didn't know what to say to that, so we just continued on with our conversation, laughing at each other and guessing movie soundtracks that my 9 year old brother, Nathaniel, would play for us (he was too young to understand that he was talking to his favorite Nightmare On Elm Street character).

Our conversation had to be cut short again as my mother called us out of my room.

I panicked inside.

I was still talking to Freddy, and Dakota had not woken up yet! I didn't know what to do, but Freddy just said to play along.

I didn't get what he meant by that until we walked out of the bedroom. He started acting like Dakota! I understood what he meant by play along. It wasn't THAT hard to treat Freddy like Dakota… mostly because they have the same personality. The only trouble was calling Freddy, Dakota.

I got so confused, but Freddy assured me that in time I'll get used to it. We gave each other a hug (my hug was for the both of them), and Freddy left in Dakota's body with Dakota's parents. I can't wait until our next visit.


	5. Chapter 5

Birthday Party

Dakota, Freddy, and Dakota's family came over again today, but for a very special occasion.

Today was Dakota, Della, and I's birthday party!

We weren't born on the same day, but we decided that we would have a birthday party on the same day together anyway, in celebration of Dakota and I turning 16 and Della turning 18.

While we were getting ready for the party, Freddy took control of Dakota's body and started talking to me.

He told me that Dakota's nightmares were getting worse. It's come down to being so bad that she couldn't sleep at night, which results into her sleeping all day.

I told him about the idea that my friend, Faith Pennington, had.

Dakota has Dream Catchers, but she lately told me that they were not working. I talked to Faith about it and she told me that perhaps the Dream Catchers needed to be cleansed out.

I told Freddy that and he said that Dakota couldn't do Dream Catchers anymore. I asked him why and he said that there's a risk of the Dream Catchers getting rid of him.

I guessed I could understand that. After all, Freddy is the Dream Demon.

Then he told me some shocking news.

He told me that when Dakota grew up, he wants her to forget him.

I couldn't believe my ears!

Freddy and Dakota had been together for 16 years, and had given me permission to publish this book! Why, after all that has happened, would Freddy want Dakota to forget about him?

I asked him and he said that he didn't want Dakota to remember all the bad memories about growing up. Freddy had been with Dakota through those bad memories, it's only natural that he would want her to forget about them.

I didn't say anything after our talk.

Freddy went back into Dakota's mind and we all went on our way to the American League for our party. It was so much fun! Even Freddy took over Dakota's body for a bit to join in on the fun.

He's lucky that he was still in the mind during our cake war, LOL. I don't know what would've happened if he was hit with cake, LOL.


End file.
